


it's like christmas and my birthday rolled into one- oh wait...

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Levi's tired and sleepy and Eren's a sweetie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” the big lug said in his ear, jolting him rather rudely into the waking world. “Hey, wake up, it’s Christmas.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” he muttered, turning over to bury his face in his pillow. It was enjoyable for a few seconds, before the idiot in his bed yanked the pillow out from under him and hit him with it. Levi was upright so fast his vision went dark, but in the split second he could see he soaked up the sight before him, brain still sleep addled enough to feel a fond burst of attraction bloom in his chest.</p><p>“Oops,” Eren said, grinning cheekily, hair still messy from sleep, pillow creases along his jaw, lips chapped and eyes green today, so fucking green in the pre-dawn light. Levi wanted to kiss him, because his shoulders were bare and his skin looked warm and inviting and if Levi was going to be honest he always wanted to kiss Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like christmas and my birthday rolled into one- oh wait...

“Hey,” the big lug said in his ear, jolting him rather rudely into the waking world. “Hey, wake up, it’s Christmas.”

“Fuck off,” he muttered, turning over to bury his face in his pillow. It was enjoyable for a few seconds, before the idiot in his bed yanked the pillow out from under him and hit him with it. Levi was upright so fast his vision went dark, but in the split second he could see he soaked up the sight before him, brain still sleep addled enough to feel a fond burst of attraction bloom in his chest.

“Oops,” Eren said, grinning cheekily, hair still messy from sleep, pillow creases along his jaw, lips chapped and eyes green today, so fucking green in the pre-dawn light. Levi wanted to kiss him, because his shoulders were bare and his skin looked warm and inviting and if Levi was going to be honest he always wanted to kiss Eren, but vision blacked out as he groaned, sliding sideways until he was curled against his boyfriend’s hip, nose pressed against the soft cotton of his favorite pair of sleep pants.

“Don’t say oops if you’re not sorry,” Levi grumbled. Eren’s laughter made him shiver, as did the realization that their bedroom was freezing now that he’d accidentally pushed their comforter most of the way off himself. He blinked, shivering even more, and when his vision faded back in color he could see that Eren’s grin had gone crooked and small and soft.

"I am sorry, though,” his big lug of a bratty idiot boyfriend said, hunching over to press a kiss against Levi’s cheek. “’Cause we gotta get up and get in the car now, babe.”

“Don’t babe me,” Levi retorted, but sleep was pulling him back into the dark, making the words slurred against the bed sheets. Eren wound his hand into Levi’s hair, petting him in a way that probably should have been embarrassing, but instead was only making him sleepier. He ended up yawning, leaning into Eren’s ridiculous body heat as the younger man leaned over him even further.

"Sorry, babe,” Eren said, because he was a brat through and through. But then he pressed another kiss against Levi’s face, on his temple this time, and the older of the pair could feel the smile quirking his lips up toward his eyes.

“Come on, if we don’t leave now we’ll be late for breakfast. I’ll let you nap in the car while I drive?”

Levi usually drove, because it meant Eren was free to fiddle with the radio and hang out the window like a puppy. But Levi was so tired, having been at the office until nine every night that week, including yesterday, and he couldn’t argue against the tempting idea of another two hours of sleep…

“Fine,” he agreed, dragging himself completely into Eren’s lap, arms winding around his waist. “But I’m not changing out of my pajama pants.” He would probably care about being stuck in his pajamas all day later, but they were so fucking comfortable and Levi was too tired to give a shit.

"Mom won’t mind,” Eren promised, hands wandering idly over his shoulders. “As long as you’re comfortable and happy it won’t bother her.”

Levi might have doubted that if they had still been in the early stages of their relationship, but they had a few years under their belts with this shit and he had experienced firsthand Carla Jeager’s never ending kindness and caring. It had made sense when meeting her, because Eren had the biggest, dumbest, most stubborn heart he had ever seen and he had to have gotten in from somewhere. His father had skipped town when Eren was a teenager and any man who skipped out on his wife and kids wasn’t someone who passed on a deep instinctual level of caring.

Eren’s ridiculously caring nature was on full display that morning as he carefully coaxed Levi out of bed, wrapped their comforter around his shoulders even though he had already pulled on one of Eren’s sweatshirts, and then shooed him away to curl up in the passenger seat while Eren grabbed the overnight bag and the presents. Levi probably should have argued back, snatched one or two things out of his hands and reminded Eren that he wasn’t a helpless kitten, but the car seat was strangely comfortable and Eren was back, seated in the already running vehicle by the time he finished buckling his seat.

Eren’s mother lived in a semi-small town two hours drive away from the city where they lived, which meant every other month or so they drove out for the weekend, stayed for dinner and were inevitably fed cookies and pies and brownies from Carla’s baking club, and then sent home with leftovers as if they were college students and not grown adults with actual steady incomes and a house of their own. Eren always worried that his mother was lonely, with the house empty around her except for their old dog Titan, but Levi kept assuring him, as did his mother, that she was the founder of the town’s book club, a member of the baking club and knitting club, and also on the neighborhood watch for her area. Carla Jaeger was the furthest thing from a lonely little meek mother with empty nest syndrome that Levi had ever seen in his life and, when he stopped to think about it, she was exactly the kind of mother people should have. But Levi didn’t stop to think about it often, not unless there were moments like this, sleepy and warm, half watching Eren slump into the driver’s seat still dressed in his own sleep pants and a sweatshirt and half dozing as they drove up the ramp and onto the highway.

Eren sang while he drove, though, since Levi was sleeping, he had turned the music down until it could just barely be heard. Levi dreamed of his voice, rising and falling in half-familiar word patterns, and of the way the car shuddered as it drove. He hadn’t slept hard enough to dream in three weeks, too stressed and busy with work to do more than catch a few hours in between tossing and turning fits, but now that he could sleep he slept so hard he wasn’t even aware of the car coming to a halt, nor of it turning off before Eren climbed out of his side and came strolling around to his.

“Hey,” Levi heard fuzzily, as if from far, far away. Someone took hold of his shoulder lightly, fingers warm and gentle against his shoulder where it met his neck. “Hey, Levi, wake up, we’re here.”

“Ngh,” Levi slurred. Eren laughed quietly, leaning over to unbuckle his seatbelt and help him sit up. Levi gratefully slumped against Eren’s shoulder, nose sliding against his throat in an easy familiar way. He could see Eren’s childhood home from out of the corner of his eye, tall and pale in the weak winter sunlight. The curtains twitched in the living room area, probably Mikasa or Carla, but maybe Armin or Jean, Levi wasn’t sure, the thought wandering away as Eren all but crawled into the passenger seat with him.

“Happy Birthday,” Eren said, apparently overcome with some fond mushy emotion that Levi wanted to tease him for, except it seemed contagious. He made a face anyway, pinching Eren’s arm, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend pulled back with a little yelp and almost fell on his ass in the driveway. But he caught himself on the car door, one hand on the dashboard, arms flexing even beneath the forest green sweatshirt, and Levi couldn’t help but follow him, not caring who could be watching, arms curling around his throat as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Eren,” Levi whispered, brushing his lips against Eren’s, savoring the way they felt as they curled up toward his eyes in the biggest, dopiest of smiles. He didn’t even mind when Eren laughed into his mouth, leaning back into the car to wrap his arms around him, proving that he had forgotten to brush his teeth and therefore still had morning breath.

“Oi! You two! Stop making out in your pajamas on the front lawn and come inside already or I’m going to eat all the bacon!”

Eren pulled away with a yelp, scrambling out onto the driveway to scowl at Jean. “Don’t you dare,” he yelled, hair a mess from Levi’s wandering hands. When Jean slammed the front door shut Eren groaned, turning back to extend a hand to Levi to help him out of the car.

“No idea what Armin sees in that asshole,” Eren muttered. It was what he said every time he and Jean spent a holiday in the same place. He’d said it six times at Thanksgiving and Levi expected to hear it at least twenty times before New Year’s day.

"Probably the same sort of things you see in me,” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand. And Eren made this expression, contorted and fond and sappy, leaning in to cup Levi’s cheek and kiss him once more, chastely, on the lips.

“Yeah, I guess,” Eren said and Levi figured that as far as Christmases, and birthdays, went he could have done far, far worse than company with Eren and his family. And maybe, with the help of the ring tucked into his bag, he’d get to spend the rest of his holidays and birthdays and every day in between just like this.


End file.
